Triste cuento, pero sin final
by Escritora1y2
Summary: Historia de un amor que nunca fue a causa de un asesinato, y una venganza por despecho. Muerte de un personaje.


Dedicado a Lady V Lemmon, cuyo fic "ese cuento de triste final" es la precuela de este relato. Me tachareis de plagio, pero si os gusta escribir o leer, comprendereis que cuando la inspiración llega, te corroe por dentro hasta que la permites salir. Cuelgo el fic en Internet para que ella pueda leerlo si le interesa.

Aquellos que quieran leer el One Shot que inspiró este drama, tenéis aquí la dirección:

.net/s/8051166/1/Ese_Cuento_de_Triste_Final

Dato curioso: por error, durante un día entero estuvo colgado el original aquí mismo en vez de este ¡dios fue sin querer! Pero las chicas fueron muy comprensivas y me avisaron pronto TT ¡gracias!

Y sin mas dilación, "triste es, pero no hay final"

Disfrútenlo, peazo masoquistas.

El cuerpo del chico había quedado destrozado. Tenía una pierna completamente machacada, un corte profundo en el labio, y una brecha en la cabeza, provocada no por uno, sino repetidos golpes. Estaba tendido sobre la nieve, pero no parecía sino un baño de sangre, que se había extendido por la escena del crimen. Su rostro también estaba cubierto por el preciado líquido rojo, mezcla francoinglesa. En estos momentos, los dos progenitores lloraban desconsoladamente en algún lugar no muy lejos del coche de policía en el que habían venido en cuanto los habían llamado. De repente no importaba que no fueran pareja, o los pequeños piques que pudiera haber entre ellos: los gritos ahogados de Francia resonaban en la mente de todo el cuerpo de policía que rondaba la escena del crimen, mientras un equipo mas pequeño, insensible aparentemente, hacía las fotos. España y Prusia se miraron el uno al otro, compungidos. Habían venido solo para estar allí. Con Francis. No les importaba que fuera desagradable, o que el francés se pasara la tarde llorando en el hombro de Inglaterra, aferrando su uniforme con dolor. Estarían allí tanto si se les necesitaba como si no.

España miró, un poco de lejos, una vez mas el cuerpo tendido en la poco pronunciada cuesta nevada. No había sido una muerte agradable ni rápida. No había duda. Aún no se había iniciado una investigación, pero la zona estaba llena de huellas y de signos de lucha…

Tan joven, siempre tan tranquilo y agradable, y asesinado de una forma tan violenta…¿Qué sería ahora de su país? Poco tardaría en sufrir una invasión repentina y desaparecer. De hecho, no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero todos sabían de quien era el abrigo que cubría el cuerpo del muchacho…y probablemente la culpa de su muerte. Francia ya había maldecido un par de veces su nombre entre sollozos.

Rusia. Iván, el asesino. Pronto, no importaba lo fuerte que era, y con prueba o sin ellas tendría que rendir cuentas ante Francia e Inglaterra. Y España estaba dispuesto, por desagradable que le resultase la ida de una guerra, a apoyar su causa: uno no puede matar a golpes a un muchacho y desentenderse de dicho crimen. Prusia no era ya un país, pero seguía teniendo secuelas de ello: no era del todo humano. Seguía siendo como ellos. Y al no tener nada que perder, estaba deseando luchar una vez mas, como el bad touch trio de antes, solo que esta vez no con una sonrisa salvaje. Haría todo lo posible por conseguir el apoyo de su hermano Alemania, aunque poco le importaba. Ese carbón simplemente merecía sufrir.

De repente, los dos lo vieron. Los dos se sorprendieron antes de que se descubriera: una de las capacidades que tienen los países personificados es reconocerse entre ellos, como quien diferencia un gato entre perros. Así pues, uno de los agentes de policía, con gorra y uniforme azul que caminaban cerca del cuerpo, era también un país.

Inglaterra no era. Estaba atrás, con Francia. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba quien podría ser; y tampoco les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Después de unos segundos plantado frente a él, el agente de policía se estremeció y se dejó caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo.

Algunas de las personas que hacían su trabajo allí se lo quedaron mirando con duda, preguntándose como reaccionar. Prusia y España fueron los que se lanzaron cuando antes a separar a quien-quiera-que-fuese de la escena del crimen, pero cuando Prusia lo agarró de un hombro se resistió a ir con él. Seguía junto al cuerpo de Matthew, rozando su rostro, o simplemente tapándose la boca con una mano para no llorar…tras un breve forcejeo la mirada de España y la de aquel agente se cruzaron, y con ellas, tantas cosas…

Era Hispania atlante. Una micronación, derivada de la cultura española y japonesa…

Gloria. Hija de Hispania y protejida de Japón. Se las había arreglado ara venir, vestirse con uniforme policial, y colarse en el cuerpo de policía…solo para ver el cadáver de Matthew aún en la nieve ensangrentada.

En aquella mirada de ojos llorosos, y en su rostro contraído por el dolor, Antonio pudo leer muchas cosas. Pudo leer toda una historia de amor no correspondido que había habitado en ella, en silencio, reconcomiéndola solo para que Matthew no se sintiera incómodo y poder estar junto a él, aunque fuera como amiga. Una historia de cómo ella le había ofrecido su mano en los momentos difíciles, había escuchado sus dudas acerca de lo que sentía por Iván y por Alfred, y había tenido que hacer de tripas corazón ante su decisión de elegir a una de aquellas dos personas y no a ella…

El hecho de que, por su felicidad, lo había dejado elegir a otra persona, y alguien en su misma situación lo había matado.

Era una historia demasiado cruel para ser cierta. Un final demasiado triste para un cuento que jamás se escribió. Los cuentos no son así. Así son las pesadillas.

-dios mío…- susurró Antonio en español, al darse cuenta de todo. . siempre había dicho que al contrario que al egocéntrico de su hermano admiraba mucho a Canadá por ser un país pacífico, con gran calidad de vida y hermosas reservas naturales, y aunque discretamente por la timidez de este, desde el principio había deseado conocerle; y poco a poco se había ganado su amistad. Pero no tenía ni idea de que hubiese ido mas allá. Ahora muchos pequeños detalles cobraban sentido.

Prusia seguía sin entender mas o menos la mitad, pero sabía que Antonio conocía a aquella muchacha, que era un país, que había querido a Mattew. Todo era demasiado complicado. Si tan solo Matthew hubira sobrevivido hasta que lo descubriese alguien, si tan solo su asesino se hubiera arrepentido como tantos otros y hubiera intentado ayudarle un poco antes, si solo no se hubiera adentrado en el bosque con el loco que lo había matado…si tan solo estuviera vivo, no habría tanto dolor. Prusia una vez mas apretó los puños. Y aunque de poco o nada conocía a aquel chico, sintió en su pecho toda la rabia y la impotencia de sus dos mejores amigos, España y Francia, y el deseo de acabar con el culpable.

Aquella persona que, por el simple hecho de estar loco, un muchacho inocente ya no podía vivir amando libremente: tenía que morir, y con él la felicidad de sus seres queridos. Prusia miró a aquella niña, tirada en medio de la nieve ensangrentada, llorar en brazos de España, y no pudo evitar rezar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo…no a un dios, ni a una virgen…sino a Canadá, estuviera donde estuviera, si es que quedaba algo de él que pudiera oír sus pensamientos…

"_si supieras cuanto importabas, Canadá. Si solo supieras lo que iba a pasar cuando ya no estuviera aquí…"_

Hispania Atlante se dejó arropar por los brazos de su padre, pero no se dejó alejar del cuerpo de Matthew ni un segundo. Observó llorando, a veces en silencio, otras desconsoladamente, cómo aquella gente recogía su cuerpo rígido y lo metía en una enorme bolsa de plástico para llevárselo en una furgoneta.

La imagen de su rostro, congelado con la expresión del momento de su muerte, completamente pálido e impasible frente a las acciones de aquellos hombres era algo que simplemente no podía procesar.

La idea de Matthew, su amado y hermoso Matthew, aquel cuerpo con el que había reído, yaciera desnudo en una mesa de quirófano no para ser curado, sino estudiadas sus heridas de muerte y maquillado para enterrarlo bajo tierra…era simplemente un peso que no cabía sobre sus hombros. Colgaba de su gargata como una cadena con sabor de congoja.

Lo decidió, y lo decidió con firmeza, y por primera vez, con deseo de vnganza:

Aunque acabara igual que él, aunque su intento fuera inútil, patético, poco efectivo o insatisfactorio, lucharía por desahogarse rasgando la piel y rompiendo los huesos del culpable.

Aquel que había borrado la historia de amor que nunca se pudo contar.


End file.
